typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Кастер (Fate/Zero)
|jspirit=ジル・ド・レイ |master=Урю Рюноскэ |alignment=Хаотичное Злое |strength=D |endurance=E |agility=D |mana=C |luck=E |phantasm=A+ |cskill1=Сотворение Предметов |cskill1value= - |cskill2=Создание Территории |cskill2value=B |skill1=Глаз Искусства |skill1value=E- |skill2=Искажённый Разум |skill2value=A |np1=Книга Заклинаний Прелати |np1target=Анти-Армия |np1rank=A+ }} |jspirit= ジル・ド・レイ |master= Главный герой |alignment= Хаотичное Злое |phantasm= A+ |strength= D |endurance= E |agility= D |mana= C |luck= E |cskill1= Сотворение Предметов |cskill1value= - |cskill2= Создание Территории |cskill2value= B |skill1= Глаз Искусства |skill1value= E- |skill2= Искажённый Разум |skill2value= A |skill3= Проклятие Бездны |skill3value=C |np1= Книга Заклинаний Прелати |np1target= Анти-Армия |np1rank= A+ }} |qualclasses = 40px|link=Кастер 40px|link=Сэйбер (Fate/Grand Order - Жиль)|Сэйбер 40px|link=Райдер 40px|link=Лансер (F/AR) 40px|link=Берсеркер (F/AR) | height = 196 смFate/Zero Anime Visual Guide I - Статья о Кастере, стр.024 | weight = 70 кг | gender = Мужской | voice = Цуруока Сатоси | hairc = Чёрный | eyec = Чёрный | bloodt = Неизвестна | bday = Неизвестен |birthp = Франция | likes = Мальчишеподобные девочки и девочкоподобные мальчики | dislikes = Политика, отчётность | talent = Составление событий, создание вещей | enemy = Диармайд Уа Дуибхне, Ланселот | imagecol = Грязно-чёрный }} — Слуга класса Кастер, призванный Урю Рюноскэ в Четвёртой Войне Святого Грааля в Fate/Zero. Он один из возможных Слуг Главного героя в конфликтах Grand Order в Fate/Grand Order. Описание Личность Истинное имя Кастера — | |Jiru do Rei|Gilles de Rais}}. Однако, будучи Героической Душой он больше известен в качестве »| |Aohige|Bluebeard}}, чем за свою героическую сторону. Fate/Zero — том 2 Он был французским аристократом 15-го века, имел титул барона, а также активно участвовал в военных действиях. Он обладал огромным состоянием и скупал множество произведений искусства, и, казалось, его казна никогда не истощится. На пике своего богатства совокупные владения его земель превышали даже размер , в результате чего, его стали рассматривать как возможную угрозу королю. Во время его стали признавать как национального героя. Он находился в подчинении у Жанны д’Арк, и после оказания помощи в освобождении он получил высшую награду — титул « ». Они оба присутствовали на церемонии коронации , куда их пригласили как спасителей и национальных героев. Он навсегда запомнил эти минуты своей славы, что не может разрушить даже развращение.Fate/Zero — том 3 Жиль считал Жанну основой своей жизни, своим единственным спасением и доказательством того, что Бог существует. Вследствие этого он впал в отчаяние, после того как Жанну казнили как еретичку. [thumb|left|300px|Жиль перед казнью ([http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Exécution_Gilles_de_Rais.png «The Execution of Gilles de Rais»)]] Жиль очень быстро впустую растратил своё, казалось, нескончаемое богатство, и поэтому он начал увлекаться алхимией вместе со своим другом, монахом Франсуа Прелати, чтобы избавиться от своих финансовых трудностей. Потеряв Жанну он обезумел и совершил множество невероятно жестоких деяний, чтобы доказать, что Бог не существует, иначе он бы помешал ему и наказал бы его. Он забыл, что занялся алхимией из-за своих денежных проблем и сосредоточился на чёрной магии и призыве демонов. Франсуа был Магом, специализирующимся на ритуалах, и именно он, в основном, проводил их. Жиль же, не обладая истинным знанием этого искусства, выступал в роли покровителя. Он начал похищать маленьких мальчиков с подконтрольных ему территорий, насилуя и убивая их сотнями, что в конечном итоге, сделало его прообразом для «Синей Бороды». Несмотря на чинимые им зверства, власти боялись, что из-за финансовых проблем он будет продавать свои земли вражеской стране. В конце концов государство и церковь осудили его за богохульство и многочисленные преступления и впоследствии он был казнён. Однако, это было совершенно лишь по политическим соображениям, ради законного способа присвоения его территорий. Дворянам того времени было свойственно рассматривать простолюдинов не более чем как двуногий скот. Даже их массовое убийство не считалось чем-то более серьёзным, чем жестокое обращение с животными. Можно сказать, он «тот кто не смог удержаться от сомнений в Боге потому, что слишком сильно его превозносил» и был «окончательно раздавлен, когда не был наказан Богом за свои поступки» Внешний вид Casternocloak.jpg|Без плаща gille.jpg|Жиль де Рэ (вменяемый) Молодое лицо без единой морщинки. У него огромные глаза навыкате и масляные, блестящие щёки. Изначально он был рыцарем, поэтому он имеет довольно мускулистое телосложение и высокий рост. В совокупности с мертвенной бледностью своего лица, он напомнил Рюуноске картину Мунка. Его аномально большие глаза напоминают таковые у животных ночного образа жизни. Его одежды тоже были несколько странны и определённо необычны. Роскошная мантия старинного кроя; багрово-алые узоры украшают чёрную как смоль ткань. Он одет в чёрную как смоль рясу, и злая аура окружает его. Кроме того, окрашенные в темно-красный цвет некоторые места выглядят так, будто забрызганы кровью.Fate/Zero — Акт 5 Часть 1: −150.39.43 Его фигура, достаточно высокая, чтобы достичь облаков, в несколько слоёв завернута в мантию, украшенную роскошными защелками из драгоценных металлов. В целом его стиль сильно напоминает какого-нибудь «злого волшебника» из манги. В спокойном состоянии, черты его лица выглядят просто ужасно, как лицо трупа, но когда он улыбается, он кажется чистым и невинным святым. У него есть трещины на руках. Обычно, на его лице стоит презрительное выражение, становясь весёлым лишь во время пыток и убийств людей. ZeroCaster.png|Кастер в Fate/Zero, автор Такеучи Такаши. Caster ufotable Fate Zero Character Sheet1.png|Обзор Кастера в Fate/Zero от Ufotable, автор Икария Ацуши. Caster ufotable Fate Zero Character Sheet2.png|Обзор Кастера в Fate/Zero от Ufotable, автор Икария Ацуши. GillesCapsule.png|Жиль де Ре в Capsule Servant. GillesCC.png|Жиль де Ре в Chibichuki!, автор Ханабана Цубоми. Fatezero Cafe Caster.png|Кастер в Fate/Zero Cafe, автор Ufotable. Screenshot 2.png|Карта Кастера в Fate/Zero Next Encounter. CasterGillesGOStage1.png|Кастер в 1 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Azusa. CasterGillesGOStage2.png|Кастер во 2 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Azusa. CasterGillesGOStage3.png|Кастер в 3 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Azusa CasterGillesGOStage4.png|Кастер в 4 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Azusa. CT Gilles de Rais AF 2015.png|Кастер April's Fool 2016 в Fate/Grand Order, автор Riyo. Holymaidenchaldea.png| в Fate/Grand Order, автор pako. Характер Потеряв женщину, которой он восхищался, Кастер стал проблемной личностью. Как и его Мастер, он почти полностью лишён всякой морали и никак не заинтересован в получении Святого Грааля, пока не встретил Сэйбер. Кастер с первой встречи проявляет заинтересованность в Сэйбер, представляясь человеком, которые знаком с тем, как она умерла при жизни. По правде говоря, на самом деле это не так, поскольку он ошибся, приняв её за Жанну д’Арк, в которую он был влюблён при жизни. Даже когда Сэйбер раскрыла свою настоящую личность, Кастер продолжает обманывать себя, полагая, что её воспоминания исказились из-за её травмы после смерти. Он даже строит планы захвата Сэйбер и заставить её вспомнить её «истинное» прошлое. Ему нравится давать своим жертвам краткие минуты отдыха или даже надежды на освобождение, после чего убивать их ужасными способами. По словам Кастера, давая жертвам надежду, в момент смерти отчаяние и ужас будут только сильнее, которыми он и наслаждается. Роль Fate/Zero Кастер был призван незадолго до начала Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля. Его Мастер — Урю Рюуноскэ, серийный убийца, который случайно произвёл ритуал призыва, использовав кровь убитой им семьи. У Рюуноскэ не было катализатора, поэтому Грааль выбрал Слугу, обладающим наиболее схожей с Рюуноскэ личностью. При первой встрече со своим Мастером он представился Синей Бородой. Вскоре Кастер привлекает внимание Котомине Ризея, наблюдателя Войны Святого Грааля, своими похищениями детей по всему Фуюки (для использования в своих заклинаний и развлечения Мастера) и неосторожными, по сравнению с другими парами Мастер-Слуга, действиями. Опасаясь, что их действия могут поставить под угрозу шансы Тосаки Токиоми на победу в Войне, Ризей приостанавливает сражения и назначает награду в виде дополнительных Командных Заклинаний для того Мастера, который остановит Кастера и Урю. Используя захваченных детей как заложников, Кастер заманивает Сэйбер в ловушку, в которой её атакует, как кажется, бесконечная армия призванных чудовищ. Он терпит поражение, когда вмешивается Лансер, пробившийся через орду чудовищ с помощью Сэйбер и использовавший Гэй Дирг против Книги Заклинаний Прелати, тем самым развеяв всех призванных созданий. Разъярённый Кастер отступил. Когда Кастер и Рюуноскэ вернулись в своё логово, они обнаружили, что их творения были кем-то уничтожены. В то время как Рюуноскэ плачет, Кастер утешает его, но, к его удивлению, Рюуноскэ утверждает, что Бог наказал их за то, что они были слишком счастливы. Кастер удивляется и спрашивает его о существовании Бога, так как не считает своего Мастера религиозным. Рюуноскэ делится с ним своей философией и взглядами, заключающимися в том, что Бог должен быть несколько зловредным, чтобы создать подобный мир, и допустить их существование в нём. Он верит, что Бог, вероятно, радуется от проявлений насилия, изуверств и злодеяний. Такие взгляды окончательно подкупают Кастера, он приходит от них в восхищение и называет Рюуноскэ гениальным философом. После этого разговора, они полны решимости поставить грандиозный спектакль, чтобы развлечь Бога. thumb|right|300px|Кастер вместе со своим чудовищем, уничтожаемый Сэйбер В своей второй попытке захвата Сэйбер Кастер объединяет всех своих чудовищ в огромного лавкрафтовского монстра, поместив себя в его центр. Несмотря на свою огромную силу и регенеративные способности, он терпит поражение от Сэйбер, которая испепеляет монстра своим Благородным Фантазмом типа Анти-Крепость — Экскалибуром. Свет от взрыва Экскалибура вызывает у Кастера воспоминания о временах, произошедших до того, как он занялся убийствами и оккультизмом — когда он служил бок о бок с Жанной д’Арк. Они вызывают слёзы и сожаление Кастера, пока он не был уничтожен вместе со своим монстром. Кастер стал вторым Слугой, выбывшим из Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля. Комната Консультаций Айнцберн Einzbern Consultation Room Caster Zecchan Iri.jpg| Einzbern Consultation Room Gilles Joan.jpg| Einzbern Consultation Room Joan Gilles poke.jpg| Einzbern Consultation Room Caster Club president.jpg| Кастер подарил Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн маску с изображением своего лица на ней. Айрисвиль описывает его как вежливого джентльмена с блестящими глазами. Кастер появляется в Комнате Консультаций Айнцберн и случайно пугает Зетчан, она называет его рыбным монстром. Кастер называет Зетчан милой, очаровательной девушкой и спрашивает её, хочет ли она быть жертвой или подвергнутся пыткам. Он скучает по своим разговорам с Рюуноске, о том как они могли говорить всю ночь напролет о перспективах искусства. Он был абсолютно счастлив, так как Война Святого Грааля была от начала и до конца наполнена всем тем, чего он желал. Он получил друга, который полностью понимал его. В последние минуты своей жизни, видя свет Экскалибура, он обрёл надежду. Хотя Кастер не испытывал никаких сожалений, у него осталось одно дело, что заставило его задержатся перед слиянием с Великим Граалем. Кастер говорил, что ему не удалось спасти Жанну. Она была предана Богом и людьми. Он решает, что не уйдет и останется в Войне Святого Грааля, чтобы спасти её. Айрисвиль неожиданно ткнула пальцами ему в глаза, чтобы успокоить его, и Кастер вспомнил прошлое, когда Жанна также ткнула его в выпученные глаза. Айрисвиль говорит Кастера, что Жанна была спасена, её признали в качестве святой и она стала известной личностью повсеместно. Айрисвиль вручает ему бандану, на которой написано . Кастер становится её фанатом номер один и президентом фан-клуба Жанны. Перед тем как уйти, он благодарит Зеччан и Айрисвиль и обещает воссоединиться с Жанной. Fate/Apocrypha thumb|right|Жиль убивает ребёнка перед Рулер. После того, как Кастер Красных показал Рулер иллюзию о её прошлом, при помощи Первого Фолио, он показывает ей сцены, произошедшие в мире после её смерти. Кастер Красных показывает Рулер видения, касающиеся истории Жиля де Ре. В конце концов, он призывает Жиля с помощью своего Благородного Фантазма, и при поддержке Висячих Садов и Ассасин Красных, вселяет его душу в тело. Рулер видит как Жиль убивает детей, но говорит что это всего лишь галлюцинации. Кастер Красных поправляет Рулер, говоря что это истинная правда и показывает на Жиля, который держит мальчика с серебряными волосами. Жиль говорит, что он стал таким, потому что она оставила его. Став свидетелем зверств, совершённых Жилем, Рулер начинает ломаться. Жиль говорит ей, что она святая, пытавшаяся относиться ко всем одинаково, даже к Пьеру Кошону. Он утверждает, что она не искренна в своих чувствах к Зигу, но Рулер отрицает это, говоря, что она помогла ему лишь потому что он нуждался в помощи. Жиль отвечает ей, что Ассасин Чёрных также нуждалась в помощи, но она убила её. Затем он добавляет, что её любовь к нему очевидна, а её универсальная любовь к человечеству — просто ложь. Рулер говорит, что она не любит его, потому что у неё нет права на любовь. Ведь она Орлеанская Дева, Жанна д’Арк. Кастер Красных и Жиль хлопают и говорят ей, что она сделала хорошую работу. Кастер Красных отменяет иллюзию и оставляет её на разговор с Котомине Широ. Однако, Жиль по-прежнему остаётся в реальном мире. Они говорят ей, что Зиг погиб, сражаясь против Лансера Красных. Рулер использует навык обнаружения присутствия и обнаруживает, что Сэйбер Чёрных пропал. Она начинает плакать говоря, что именно она виновна в его смерти, так как привела его в этот беспорядок. Приходит Широ и рассказывает о том, что он хочет дать каждому Третью Магию, чтобы они не кончили как Жиль, который изменился из-за её смерти. Чтобы доказать это, Жиль меняет свою форму на таковую из Fate/Zero. Жиль говорит, что дети не могут быть спасены, так что он должен искупить свои деяния спасением мира. Затем Рулер и Жиль спорят о спасении мира. Рулер удаётся убедить Жилья раскаяться и помочь ей. Не смотря ни начто, она полностью верит в него. Жиль не имеет параметров, так как Рулер посмотрела на него своим навыком Определение Истинного Имени. Физически он слабее чем Слуги класса Кастер и слабее, чем его двойник в Четвёртой Войне Святого Грааля. Рулер даёт Жилю флаг для защиты Зига, пока она подготавливает La Pucelle. Жиль использует его для защиты Рулер и Зига от метеоров Широ. Fate/Grand Order Орлеан: Столетняя Война Злого Дракона Кастер — антагонист в «Столетней Войне Злого Дракона». Он заимствует силу Святого Грааля, чтобы создать Альтер-Жанну. Он призывает различных Слуг перед столкновением с Главным героем и Машу. Он призывает Арчер-Берсерка, Ассасин-Берсерка, Лансер-Берсерка, Райдер-Берсерка и Сэйбер-Берсерка. Chibichuki! В Chibichuki!, Кастер и Руюноске was working on their art, Touko Aozaki altered Ryuunosuke's work on a whim. She recreated it into a Saber figure, Caster starts worshipping Touko as a "teacher" and Ryuunosuke calls it cool. Прочие появления В Type-Moon’s April Fools Day 2009, moon.cinemas.jp, поддельном сайте о фильмах-пародиях. Он появляется в , пародийном фильме на . Кастер играет роль интернет-друга главного героя в Eirei Throne Channel под ником . Он известен как уголовник номер 1. В TYPE-MOON 10th Anniversary Phantasm его роль более значима. Он и другие из Eirei Throne Channel предлагают Sensha Otoko купить фигурку Сэйбер для Девушки Эль-Меллой. Когда Рюуноскэ демонстрирует свою новую работу, Danna кажется бесстрастным и продолжает снимать фигурку Сэйбер с приставленным к ней головным убором Жанны. Рюуноскэ случайно сбивает фигурку своей работой и жертвует свою работу ради того, чтобы спасти фигурку. Однако, Danna бросается и ловит его работу. Он разглагольствует Рюуноскэ об искусстве и преисполняется желанием создавать новые работы. Способности thumb|300px|Кастер объединяется с ордой своих чудовищ С точки зрения Слуг класса Кастер, Жиль считается одним из слабейших Кастером. Обладая очень незначительными собственными способностями в Магии, большая часть его силы заключается в Благородном Фантазме — Книге Заклинаний Прелати, которая действует как хранилище гигантского количества магической энергии и как руководство по различным заклинаниям, которые он надеется использовать. Тем не менее, он способен призывать почти бесконечное число демонических амфибий-фамильяров, не ведающих усталости, из-за чего Кастер может, несмотря на его недостатки, стать жизнеспособной угрозой. Как и Ассасин Пятой Войны, Кастер — отклонение в нормальном процессе призыва Слуг, который не может быть назван Героической Душой. При жизни он ни разу не практиковал магическое ремесло, а только (когда сошёл с ума) занимался финансированием и участием в алхимических ритуалах и призывах Демонов под руководством мага Франсуа Прелати. Из-за многочисленных ошибок Рюуноскэ во время ритуала призыва Жиль был помещён в класс Кастер, хотя он вообще не подходил для этого класса, как и «Сасаки Кодзиро», попавший в неподходящий для него класс Ассасина. Следует отметить, что Жиль при жизни был истинным рыцарем, и потенциально, при правильном призыве, он мог попасть в другой класс. Хотя он был генералом, можно сказать, что деньги были его самым большим достижением, а не военное мастерство. Он также способен держать людей в застывшем состоянии с помощью магии, что позволяет им выдерживать невероятное количество физических повреждений, которые в противном случае оказались бы фатальными. Помимо этого, Кастер способен выполнить похожие навыки других магов, содержащихся в классе, такие как: создание магических предметов, сокрытие и гадание. Разработка Концепция и создание thumb|right|300px|Первоначальный дизайн Кастера. Перед тем, Жиль де Рэ был выбран для Fate/Zero у Уробучи Гена были проблемы, в выборе Слуги класса Кастер для Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля, поэтому он спросил Насу Киноко о возможности использовать китайских . Тогда Насу объяснил ему о правиле системы Фуюки «только западные герои». Вдохновение для Жиля пришло к Уробучи из того факта, что многие люди, включая его самого, считали, что Сэйбер является Жанной д’Арк. В то время как он первоначально думал дразнить читателей таким же образом с другой женщиной, которую люди идентифицировали бы как Жанну, он в конце концов пришел к идее использования Жиля в качестве Слуги. Такеучи Такаши нравится рисовать персонажей с такими сильными особенностями. Он комментирует, что Жиль должен иметь «почти незаметные брови и круглые милые глаза, которыми он с обожанием смотрит на Жанну». Уробучи Ген полагает, что он больше тип существа, чем Кастер, и что он находится на высоте, когда улыбается. Цуруока Сатоши (сэйю Жиля) утверждает, что при изображении Кастера он был вдохновлён и смесью знаменитых актрис и актёров, которые и использовал для роли Кастера. Когда в 14 серии Рюуноскэ был застрелен, Цуруока был в восторге, что он смог прочувствовать это, «О, нет…Рюуноскэ…» Эта сцена была только в аниме. Цуруока записал две версии этой сцены, после её обсуждения с директором . Исполнение одной версии была оптимистичным, как будто: «Но не волнуйся, Рюуноскэ!», а другая более печальная: «Ты умер и оставил меня одного». Первая была выбрана для телевизионной версии, но в конце концов, выбрали: «Узри, Рюуноскэ!» Как исполнитель, Цуруока был счастлив, что он осознал то, что Рюуноскэ всё ещё был где-то в его сердце. Согласно (сэйю Кайнета), каждый раз, когда Цуруока говорил, температура в студии повышалась на два градуса. Ацуши Икария был ответственен за дизайн аниме-версии персонажа. Он говорит, что когда впервые прочитал оригинальную новеллу, он с трудом представлял себе Кастера. Прежде всего, он представлял его довольно бесстрастным.Fate/Zero Blu-ray Disc Box I, стр.015 Прослушав голоса актёров, он осознал, что Кастер был невероятно богат на эмоции, поэтому он поспешно изменил свои наброски. Из-за того, что Кастер не имеет бровей, было невероятно трудно передавать его эмоции. Он увеличил лицевые мышцы в области над бровями, так что его лицо теперь могло передавать широкий спектр эмоций. Изменение формы его лба, сделало его мимику богаче и выразительней. В частности, его рыбьи, выкаченные глаза — главная из его черт.Fate/Zero Blu-ray Disc Box I, стр.031 Принятие Цуруока говорит, что он и , придя в кафе от Ufotable были шокированы увидев, что Рюуноскэ и Жиль — популярные персонажи, которые были так хорошо приняты. Цуруока считает сцену в 13-ой серии, где Жиль и Рюуноскэ обсуждают бога, красивой и ему понравилось, как свет падает с неба. Эта сцена была настоящим положительным моментом для Цуруоки Сатоши и Жиля. По мнению Цуруоки, эта сцена была просто очаровательна. Он также считает Жиля бездельником, так как он ставит своё хобби превыше всего. (сэйю Рюуноскэ) сказал, что у него смешанные чувства по поводу того как он воспринял персонажа. Исида думал, что будет весьма захватывающе то, как Кастер, который сомневался в существовании Бога, и Рюуноскэ, который верил в него, будут взаимодействовать между собой. Исида считает, что для Жиль и Рюуноскэ могли выиграть Войну Святого Грааля, если бы приложили все усилия к этому. (сэйю Солы-Ю) заявила, что ей нравится Кастер. Насу Киноко утверждает, что сцена, в которой Кастер впервые показывается, достаточно ужасающая, но анимация от Ufotable сделало её ещё более запоминающейся.TYPE-MOON 10th Anniversary Phantasm — p.207 Такеучи шутит, что Кастеру и Рюуноскэ следовало бы уже сойтись в браке.Fate/Zero Blu-ray Disc Box I, стр.30 * В Type-Moon’s 10th Anniversary Character Poll, Кастер занял 47-е место. Ссылки }} en:Caster (Fate/Zero) Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Zero Категория:Слуги Категория:Маги Категория:Люди Категория:Христиане Категория:Слуги класса Кастер Категория:Французские Героические Души